Endgame
by vahly
Summary: Il tempo dei giochi è finito.spoiler 6 libro, HD slash


_Disclaimer_: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di J. K. Rowling e di tutti gli aventi diritto. Io non ci guadagno nulla. Le situazioni qui riprodotte non sono esistenti, tuttavia essendoci chiari riferimenti a rapporti omosessuali fra due persone, se la cosa vi infastidisce non leggete. Non mi riterrò responsabile di nessun danno provocato dalla lettura delle mie fanfiction.

_Note dell'autrice_: questa oneshot è ispirata ad una canzone dei REM, "_Endgame_". Non è una songfic, anche perché la traccia è solo strumentale, però ho voluto darle lo stesso titolo perché è nata proprio grazie a quella musica, ed alla stupenda voce di Micheal Stipe che la accompagna. 

_**ENDGAME**_

_**  
**_

In ogni stanza si poteva ancora sentire il profumo intenso del bagnoschiuma al muschio bianco usato da Hermione prima di uscire per il suo appuntamento con Victor Krum, e dal poster dei cannoni di Chudley appeso alla porta della stanza che divideva con Ron, Harry poteva vedere il portiere ammiccargli, mentre qualche giocatore qua e là salutava con la mano.  
Il ragazzo sorrise pacato, e si alzò mollemente dal suo letto, dove era seduto da quando anche Ron se ne era andato, lasciando nella casa quella sensazione di vuoto opprimente che Harry non aveva mai sopportato.  
Sarebbe volentieri andato con lui, sapeva bene quanto fosse doloroso per l'amico andare al cimitero a trovarla, ma lui stesso non era ancora riuscito a perdonarsi per quello che le aveva fatto. L'averla lasciata alla fine del sesto anno, senza impedirle di farsi ammazzare per lui. ma soprattutto, l'averle detto chiaramente di non amarla il giorno prima che succedesse. Se fosse potuto tornare indietro, probabilmente l'avrebbe baciata appassionatamente e le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo, solo per vedere il suo sorriso; ma ciò non era possibile. E forse, era meglio così.  
Forse avrebbe potuto ancora fare in tempo a raggiungere Ron davanti a quella tomba candida, per salutarli ancora prima di andare. Non sapeva come sarebbe finita.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto ridere e scherzare assieme ancora un'ultima volta, ma né Ron né Hermione dovevano sapere. Doveva andare da solo, era tutto ciò che gli restava da fare per poter finalmente dimenticare, e lasciarsi tutto il resto alle spalle.  
Si fece una doccia fredda, prima di uscire di casa, e si tolse quella stupida fedina che ancora si ostinava a tenere al dito. Non voleva che lui la vedesse.  
Quando bussò all'enorme portone di legno antico, non fu un elfo domestico ad aprire, ma il padrone di casa.  
- A cosa devo la tua visita, Potter?  
Biascicò cercando di mantenere un tono di voce neutrale.  
Harry non rispose, e l'altro continuò con un freddo  
- Prego, accomodati pure.  
Richiusa la porta alle loro spalle, Harry finalmente parlò.  
- E così sei rimasto solo, eh Malfoy?  
Il biondo lo guardò indifferente.   
- Non dovrebbe interessarti più, oramai… o sbaglio?  
- Infatti non mi interessa.  
Rispose tagliente il moro. E troppo in fretta, perché potesse essere credibile.  
Draco non tentò nemmeno di ribattere e si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa verso un corridoio alla sua sinistra.  
- Sai dov'è il salone, non serve che io ti faccia strada. Arrivo fra un minuto.   
Harry annuì, ed andò avanti, chiudendo il suo cuore alle miriadi di ricordi che stavano riaffiorando in lui.  
- Non mi hai ancora detto perché sei qui.  
Lo colse di sorpresa la voce di Draco Malfoy, subito dopo che si fu seduto su una poltroncina di velluto rosso, che dava le spalle all'ingresso.  
- Me lo dirai, o dobbiamo ancora giocare a rincorrerci?  
Harry scosse la testa, con un'espressione che tentava di essere serena, ma riusciva ad essere solo intrisa di un'amara rassegnazione.  
- Non potrei più farlo. Non dopo Ginny.  
- Non l'ho uccisa io. E neppure tu, mi sembra.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, rivolgendolo alle proprie ginocchia.  
- Si io l'avessi protetta… se l'avessi amata veramente, forse adesso sarebbe ancora viva.  
Un tempo il serpeverde avrebbe fatto una battuta tagliente sull'incondizionata fiducia nell'amore del grifondoro,. Ma loro non erano più un serpeverde e un grifondoro, e _Draco_ sapeva cosa _Harry_ intendesse.  
- Ad ogni modo, il tempo dei giochi è finito, ormai.  
Il moro alzò lo sguardo, e chiese serio  
- E quello che c'è stato tra di noi? Anche quello è stato un gioco?  
Draco scosse la testa, e si sistemò i capelli con una mano, facendo sì che la fedina che portava sull'anulare, uguale a quella di Harry, fosse perfettamente visibile.  
Harry non poté dirsi sicuro di sapere quanto volontario fosse stato quel gesto, ed aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sul dito di Draco, quando questi aveva ricominciato a parlare.  
- No. Ma, dopotutto, dopo la morte di Silente quasi niente lo è più stato.  
Harry sembrò rilassarsi, ed accavallando le gambe, si rivolse nuovamente al biondo.  
- So che _lui è_ ancora vivo, e che si nasconde da qualche parte…  
- Non ti darò quest'informazione, Potter.  
- Se fossi stato un auror, avrei potuto estorcertela con la forza.  
E se Harry non avesse amato Draco, se non avesse continuato a provare qualcosa per lui, lo sarebbe diventato, un auror. Ma dopo essersi messi insieme aveva rifiutato l'offerta perché non voleva, non poteva combattere contro i mangiamorte ed amare uno di loro.  
Entrambi sapevano tutto ciò, e troppe parole inespresse aleggiavano tra di loro appesantendo l'atmosfera, e rendendo la tensione quasi palpabile.   
- Ma non lo sei, Potter.  
Si risolse infine a dire Draco.  
- In effetti, però, non sono venuto qui per questo. So che è innocuo, orami. Ho distrutto quasi tutti gli horcrux, ed anno dopo anno il decadimento fisico, i nostri continui scontri, e la vecchiaia hanno fatto il resto.  
- Quindi?  
- Ho detto di aver distrutto quasi tutti gli horcrux. Tutti tranne uno. Sai, Voldemort riconduceva la creazione di ogni horcrux ad una morte importante, e quando uccise i miei genitori, ne creò uno involontariamente. Esattamente, quando trasferì dentro di me una parte di sé.  
Draco lo guardava sempre più confuso.  
Harry si alzò, e si avvicinò verso di lui. il biondo si alzò a sua volta, mentre il moro gli consegnava un pugnale.  
- Ho sempre desiderato morire tra le tue braccia.  
Draco gli cinse la vita con un braccio, e portò l'altro dietro la sua schiena, sfiorandola con l'arma.  
- Che cosa vuoi che faccia, Potter? Che ti dica quanto ti ho amato, quanto ancora ti amo? O che scoppi a piangere ai tuoi piedi, confessandoti che non posso farlo?  
Gli soffiò sulle labbra.  
Harry lo strinse al collo, e lo avvicinò di più a sé.  
- Uccidimi e basta.  
Draco eliminò le distanze fra loro, e lo baciò intensamente, richiamando momenti che nessuno di loro due era riuscito a dimenticare.  
Poi lo allontanò da sé bruscamente.  
- Il tappeto è nuovo, e le macchie di sangue sono difficili da eliminare. Vedi di farti passare queste manie suicide.  
Disse secco Draco, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, mentre gli restituiva il pugnale.  
- Ora vattene. E non farti più vedere.  
Detto ciò, voltò le spalle al moro, ed uscì dalla stanza. Quest'ultimo, per qualche motivo che nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsi, non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
Quando uscì da quella casa, l'aria gli sembrò più fresca ed il prato più verde.  
Mise una mano in tasca, e percepì uno strano calore nel rimettersi quell'anello.   
Voldemort era troppo debole, e poteva aspettare per la sua morte.   
Ma nonostante questo, ora Harry sapeva esattamente cosa voleva fare.


End file.
